federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2379
This page chronicles posts #4891-5012 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2379. *CP - March, 2379 *CP - May, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Post surgery, we find out CATHASACH UNA has made it alive through the dangerous procedure. KATAL FABBRO is allowed in and is relieved to know he is safe and going to recover. BRYCE WREN is continuing to sleep over at THREE's when she starts to have a rather intimate dream. Turned on by her actions, Bryce is sent into a stuttering fit and excuses himself, leaving a rather embarrassed Three behind. The next day, BRYCE and THREE meet for lunch, where she expresses she isn't interested in sex or relationships at that time. Disappointed, Bryce agrees to still be friends. THREE runs into SHAWN who is out and about with the kids: MINYA, LALI, and KALILI MUNROE. They are going for ice cream. Three offers to help out, but the trio are a handful as Shawn realizes he is going to need a nanny. Second Week An unexpected communication from LORBADIN T'KASSUS reaches Montana but intercepted by CATHASACH UNA. The men banter and toss around insults before KATAL FABBRO enters and shut off the communication, startled her father would be calling. KATAL runs into PIERCE MACARTHUR working late with Noma and encourages him to go out. She tried to convince him to get a non-organic woman to suit his needs. En route to Earth for a conference, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK chat about the expectations and what they will be doing in Mexico. Getting progressively closer to his ponn farr however, Lorot gets easily distracted. KATAL takes the time to open up to UNA about her father, prompted by the numerous messages. She explains about his abuse, including sexual, and Una has a better understanding of her childhood and a new hate for Lorbadin. Worried about her father, KATAL contacts MARCUS WOLFE but gets little comfort. New character, ISHA TAAN is a Trill/Betazoid counselor. UNA goes as a patient and starts to explain his situation with Bryce, as well as express his interest in marrying Katal. At the conference, KATAL and UNA enjoy some fun in the Mexican sun before Una makes a comment about Katal being underweight. They compromise that if she stopped working out and ate more she'd still get exercise ;)! KAI and LOROT arrive and check into the hotel, getting separate (but joined) rooms. He prefers to stay inside and clearly does not wish to be there. JAMES MUNROE goes to his sanctioned counseling appointments with new counselor ISHA. There he confesses his interest in Questa and she assures him he is not a bad person which lifts some weight! Back at the conference gala, BRYCE WREN, THREE, KATAL and UNA have their 'love square' come head to head and jealous on each sides sparks confrontations. KATAL assures UNA she is his and lets him claim his territory back at the hotel, while BRYCE and THREE have a talk about relationships and she confesses she is interested in pursuing one with him. Third Week During the gala at the conference in Mexico, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK have an interesting run in with Lorot's ex fiance, Aisha. Lorot has a brief emotional outburst before returning to his hotel quarters. Upset, KAI goes back to the ballroom and confronts the woman, expressing her feelings about sacrifice in a relationship. Later that evening, KAI and LOROT read about the epidemics on Cardassia and Kai hopes to go back and they get a place on the USS Prometheus. Now that the conference is over, BRYCE WREN and THREE have a goodbye breakfast out in Seattle. There she tells him that she will be leaving on a ship to a conference on Vulcan. On the shuttle on route to Cardassia, LOROT gets wind of KAI's reaction at the conference from SHAWN MUNROE who is also on the transport to see Questa. Confronting Kai, Lorot is curious as to why she would defend him and she explains that that is what friends do. Before CATHASACH UNA leaves for Bajor, BRYCE goes to him to make nice and explains that he thinks the weapon used to attack the Nightingale was the Maquis weapon his counterpart invented and offers advice on discovering the ships location. Fourth Week Working on NOMA again, PIERCE MACARTHUR gets into a discussion about feeling and the differences in meaning. He gives her the option of living on her own as well as having more female company. PIERCE then goes to a counseling session with ISHA TAAN and discusses his connection with the Android and his loneliness/attachment to work. Cardassia Plots First Week Shopping for dresses, KOHSII DARIN gets DURAS VENIK out with her. She buys second hand dresses and then fixes them up with her own designs and sells them again. While out she tells him of her run in with Gorop. QUESTA MUNROE and CYDJA BERN get to have a quality talk about boys and sex and being ready, though the mother is worried about peer pressure on her pre-teen already. CORAT DAMAR calls DAYIN LETHO into his office with a special assignment, telling him that is he delivers a message to Kohsii Darin and returns with her pinkie that he will be promoted to Gor (Lieutenant JG). Taking this opportunity seriously, DAYIN corners and follows KOHSII into a darker alley when she is on a grocery run for the Cevdaks. She is beaten and her pinkie removed. The following day, DAYIN arrives to work with a promotion tha surprises OZARA BERN. They discuss the current situations and opt to put a quarantine around Swanli and a yellow alert for Yorkvik, as well as start secluding those who've had contact with the sick people. AMITY LIU is contacted by doctors to come and pay KOHSII DARIN's medical bills and speak with her. Shocked, Amity assure the girl everything will be okay, yet doesn't get much information from her. QUESTA takes some time to speak with RAYLON EVEK about Cydja and sex. She tells the boy if he cares he has to do things right. RAYLON returns home, showing more signs of being ill but is still able to celebrate with DAYIN. The horny teens come to the conclusion that it would be alright to be with each other and depart to the bedroom. In the morning, RAYON is still sick. DAYIN discusses their time together and then departs for work. RAYLON goes out and spots ASHTA SAREX and her friend in a certain amount of trouble. Saving them with his knife and fighting skills, they bond a bit, but Raylon goes home tires and with a mysterious nosebleed. OZARA is more and more concerned about the crisis and contacts ERON BERN on Romulus and gets advice before Convincing him to come home. DURAS visits the hospital, per request, and is shocked to see the state KOHSII was in. Angered but willing to help he asks questions but gets nowhere. AMITY goes to DAMAR's home after dinner with the plans of seducing information from him but the tables are turned and Damar goes from playful to ill-tempered, giving up little secrets about his involvement with Kohsii's attack. Seleni Bevok has been quarantined at the hospital because of her stop to Swanli, leaving ELI BEVOK and ASHTA in the house alone. Happy to have the company, the engaged couple further their relationship a bit more. QUESTA makes a check up call to SHAWN MUNROE on Earth where they talk about her fundraising. He offers to help pay if she can come home faster and makes plans to visit her in one week. RAYLON's sickness come to a head when he faints in the shower and DAYIN is forced to bring him to a hospital. Scanned himself he shows no signs of having anything but doctors warn it may not being on scans and just dormant. Mirror people merge into the Cadassian plot when a mysterious gift shows up for Questa from 'Shawn' and she meets with him in the park. She runs into mSHAWN however and is beamed onto his ship, piloted by mGAVIN MADDIX. There they explain she will be replaced with the dead body of her mirror counterpart and not missed and mEron is waiting for her. A necklace is used to dim her telepathic abilities and deliver electric shocks. Second Week Visiting the sick, ASHTA SAREX shows up at the hospital where a very ill RAYLON EVEK is now staying. He is weak, yet doing better than many of the others. The brother and sister-in-laws have a moment of bonding. Another meeting between RAYLON and ASHTA gives him to keep going as Ashta agrees to kiss him should he get better. ASHTA then goes out with a bunch of her girlfriends to the Galleon where she sees the darker side of the drug/sex filled lives. After being slipped a daterape a friendly Kara takes her to her fiances. ELI BEVOK is shocked and concerned to see ASHTA in such a state and informs her she needs new friends. Ashta starts to doubt her choice of husband. ERON BERN is back on Cardassia from Romulus and is hounded by the epidemic crisis. Things are getting worse as two cities are now quarantined and the death toll rising. The illness has even gotten into the Capitol. ERON returns home to a more personal battle and faces OZARA BERN and HARA BERN both calling the other a liar in regards to Hara's faithfulness! Eron stays in the middle and opts to get any kind of proof first. Third Week Concerned for her child, AMITY LIU makes an appointment with CORAT DAMAR and asks if he knows anything about what is going on. He tells her she can't leave the planet but if things get worse her and Hayden will be permitted on his family ship. Fourth Week Legate ERON BERN is called to CORAT DAMAR's office to do a personal favour for his mentor. He gives him the news that Questa Munroe has been found dead and he is to deal with her husband when he arrived. ERON then goes to OZARA BERN makes up, no longer wishing to fight of putt off family for work. He tells his wife about Questas death and she takes it hard. Despite the bad news of late on Cardassia, ASHTA SAREX and ELI BEVOK finally make the time for a wedding (April 20th, 2379) now she is finished her first semester. BENTIN SAREX and BENIO SAREX made special preparations to be there for their sister. The married couple take their honey moon and make love for the first time. ELI and ASHTA go on a hike and explore the waterfall by the hotel. They chat about a trip to Bajor and having a more inclusive idea of 'family' which includes Seleni and Olin. SHAWN MUNROE arrives to Cardassia and goes to the hotel Questa was staying at. He has has trouble reaching her and asks the front desk for more information, only being told she's been missing for awhile and is allowed in her room. He contacts the HQ and is met by ERON. The Legate informs him that Questa has died and the Terran is blown away. He identifies the body and doesn't take the news well and dashes out. Along with the Prometheus, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK are on Cardassia to help with the epidemic. They visit her parents whom she has been estranged from for a couple of years. Her father TORAL CEVDAK finds out about her love affair with the 'TerraVulcan' and he makes a fuss explaining the relationship will not continue. Getting back to the Prometheus, LOROT and KAI equally apologize for the trouble Toral caused. He then inquires about her attachments and feelings to him which she continues to avoid. Bajor Plots First Week Finally on Bajor, SOLIS BRIN checks in with monastery administration and speaks with TYREEN BROOK. She is escorted to her old home and they find out the two have some in common. TAHMOH ALMIN shows up on Bajor under orders from Praetor T'Kassus to liberate Benjamin Wolfe. Unfortunately TYREENA recognizes him and confronts the man, punching him for his previous attempts for smooze her. Second Week TAHMOH ALMIN is back causing trouble on Bajor and contacts CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX via the Crow's Nest. He asks for her advice on how to kidnap one of the Wolfe kids. She is hesitant and he threatens to turn her over to the Syndicate, getting her to reluctantly help. SOLIS BRIN has settled into her home on Bajor and runs into EISHA PASHU where she asks him to help an old friend Saya Terin. Third Week After running into Tahmoh, TYREENA BROOK opts to tell MARCUS WOLFE about his presence on Bajor. Worried, he instructs her to contact the constable and have the man dealt with. TAHMOH ALMIN is kicked out of his inn in the village and sneaks into TYREENA's quarters and speaks to her, explaining he is trying to change and now has no where to go. She allows him to stay in her quarters. The next day, TYREENA tells MARCUS the news but he is infuriated. Confronting TAHMOH the conman is arrested and escorted back to his ship. Irritated, yet still determined, TAHMOH goes ahead with his kidnapping of Benjamin, but gets an unexpected turn of events when KARYN DAX-WOLFE is taken instead. TH'MATAKALAHN is there to protect the children and spots Tahmoh, injuring him very badly before he, too, transports away. MARCUS has a conversation with TYREENA about why he has trouble trusting and opening up to her and uses an analogy to Camelot, Galahad and dragons! They are interrupted though by TH'MAT and BENJAMIN WOLFE. Told about the kidnapping, MARCUS is irate and orders for a search to begin. Contacting CORBAN MADDIX he is informed the Fenrir is on its way to pick him up. On a happier note, QWIN RITALL and RAZI SEN are vacationing on Bajor and pay a visit to SOLIS BRIN. They gossip about the recent news and talk about marriage/relationships! Fourth Week Finally arriving to Bajor, CATHASACH UNA makes his way to the monestaries and see TYREENA BROOK and BENJAMIN WOLFE. The man and boy unite as he tries to explain Katal's absence. When Benny finally calms down UNA and TYREENA have a discussion about the situation and Una inquires about Marcus' dating life. QWIN RITALL and RAZI SEN are on their way back from Bajor and have a chat about them as a couple and how Razi realizes they will never be a couple couple. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Things are going well for HEIDI HANSEN until her ex-boyfriend Meori shows up and hits her. RAZI SEN is called for security, but Heidi refuses to file a report, opting to return to her quarters. Concerned for HEIDI, DENORIAN THAY goes to her quarters and finds her there. He doesn't believe her lies about a coil rebound and supports her when filing a report. After RAZI's shift, she goes to the Nest and lures QWIN RITALL into a Vulcan massage trap and wins a bet, securing a weekend getaway to Bajor just the two of them. Later, HEIDI does show up to make the report and RAZI gets things under way. Drama doesn't stop for HEIDI when she becomes the target of TAHMOH ALMIN's revenge against Cadence. Breaking into her quarters he brings Meori unconscious before raping her, but making her enjoy it. Threatening her with lemons (she is deathly allergic) he devises a plan to get away with and vapourizes her ex before fleeing the scene. HEIDI is taken to the infirmary and DENORIAN is informed. He arrived and is worried for her. However, good news comes out of this as the couple find out she is pregnant with a baby girl. USS Fenrir Plots First Week During a check up, we learn that CORBAN MADDIX and REAGAN SNOW have had previous intimate relationships. They are about to engage in another before his prematurely ejaculates and the pair can't finish the deed. Convinced there is a curse on him because he isn't interested in other women anymore, MADDIX drinks and confesses to MATTHEW HUNTER he is broken. Hunter and Maddix also arrange to depart to Data's funeral with Cadence and Naryanna. MADDIX returns to his quarters to yell at CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX for mess with his mind. He confesses he can't have sex with another woman, nor does he have the urge to. Cadence finds this highly romantic and the two make love, proving his bits do work! Third Week Picking up MARCUS, MADDIX is forced to deal with the Guides emotions. Irritated that Marcus is making commands on the Fenrir, Maddix has a private talk with him. He explains he doesn't like Tahmoh either and sympathizes but there was a way of doing things. He tells him he is more than welcome to s shuttle if he 'stole' it. MARCUS tries to cool off in Ten Forward but is confronted by CADENCE DAINKEN who mistakenly admits to knowing too much. Cornering her, Marcus gets security to hold her for her knowledge of this planned event. MADDIX is called to security by PAUL GRAZIER and given an update. He speaks with CADENCE about this mess, angered more because of her connection with Tahmoh. She reveals she was being blackmailed and Maddix agrees to confine her to quarters with security. Upset, MARCUS goes back to his quarters and is visited by EZRI DAX. They comfort each other over the kidnapping of their child. Finding out Cadence wasn't arrested, MARCUS bursts into MADDIX's ready room. The two argue about what is and what isn't right before Maddix relents and gives Marcus a shuttle to go off and explore on his own. MARCUS gets a communication from Earth from a concerned CAHTASACH UNA. The men discuss their concern for Katal and Benny, and in a rare moment of civility the men agree that Una should go to Bajor to comfort Benjamin. MADDIX, angered by his conversation with Marcus, goes home and is in no mood to speak with CADENCE. She tries to explain herself and defends Tahmoh. Having the last of it, he threatens to leave and she finally sees the hold Tahmoh has on her and vows that this would never happen again. Alt Universe Plots Second Week Setting out to Data's memorial service, CORBAN MADDIX, CADENCE, MATTHEW HUNTER and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI travel in a shuttle together and recount tails of how Corban/Cadence got together. They run into a strange nebula however and an energy wave hits causing the couple to disappear. Finding out that Maddix is no longer in starfleet but an ex-con wash out, MATTHEW goes and finds MADDIX in a bar and lures him into getting Cadence who is a Syndicate member to go back through the nebula with them. NARYANNA and HUNTER are putting things together, relating the topic of conversation to the changes of events in this alternate universe and convince MADDIX completely of luring Cadence. Third Week Going to a Syndicate bar to get alt. CADENCE DAINKEN back onto the shuttle, alt CORBAN MADDIX goes and seduces her. Right away we see obvious connections between the two. Upon arriving on the shuttle, Cadence feels betrayed but MATTHEW HUNTER and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI manage to calm the situation. Stuck behind a forcefield, MADDIX and CADENCE chat about their current lives and how they are now losers but have the potential to be so much more. Arriving to the nebula, MADDIX and CADENCE think about how they originally met and the reversal is a success, returning them to their actual selves! Mirror Universe Plots First Week Another peek into the mirror universe sees mOZARA BRIK as the First Legate of Cardassia. She is much more chaste in this universe and is hounded by mERON BERN into allowing him to be her assistant. Fourth Week Now in the mirror universe, QUESTA MUNROE is at the mercy of mSHAWN MUNROE. He begins to prepare her for meeting wit Eron and brings her to the back with intentions to rape, however she subdues him and plants in his mind they are to turn around. But, mGAVIN MADDIX finds them and stops her. UNUS Plots First Week Going for a check up, ROBIN and RITTIE HORSAY arrive to the infirmary and have BOLLO check them out. He explains that her diet needs to be a bit better so the child will gain some weight and be healthy. More friendships are solidified. Mingling with more of the crew, ROBIN and RITTIE start to play around and the child accidentally starts a fire. ALAN is burnt but healed, and the others (KC, DOCU and MIKAEL) are all shaken but relieved everyone is okay. Fourth Week Making their way slowly but surely to the wormhole ROBIN HORSAY speaks with MIKAEL ISLANOVICH about future missions and the possibilities of getting more of her people. He considers it but they are interrupted when the crew gets a distress call. Romulan Plots First Week On their way to Vulcan, KATAL FABBRO and THREE have a quick discussion before their ship seems to have been attacked and sent into a yellow alert. Within seconds the Maquis weapons design by mBryce Wren is deployed and all knocked unconscious. Waking up on a Klingon ship, THREE finds herself in an interrogation room. KEHAL S'HARIEN is the man with the task and questions the borg. He finds out however that she was responsible for assimilating his late wife N'alae and is unable to continue the interrogation. TAHMOH returns to the shuttle where we discover Tucker has also been taken from the Fenrir. The badguy is in bad shape but KARYN offers to heal him in exchange for the promise he would protect her. Tahmoh finally agrees and is healed. KARYN is lead to the back where she speaks with TUCKER DORR and the kids bond in the face of danger. Returning to interrogate THREE, KEHAL attempts to find the whereabouts of his assimilated wife but is unable. N'alae's memories begin to surface inside of Three and Kehal breaksdown from his usual arrogant Romulan role and confesses his deep feelings about this woman. KATAL wakes up in a sealed room and manages to get a communication out to UNA, explaining everything she knew, but was interrupted by a Romulan guard and beaten for her troubles. Fourth Week Setting off in their own shuttle MARCUS WOLFE and EZRI DAX have plans to follow the trail of the Syndicate ship into Cardassian space. Having picked up LORBADIN T'KASSUS the Klingon ship continues to Breen space. KATAL FABBRO is then interrogated once more by her father and another Romulan. Teasing her that her children are either dead now or will be soon, her father leaves her to the mercy of the other man. Still en route to Breen space, KEHAL S'HARIEN explains to THREE that they are dropping off cargo and then going back to Romulan space. She has been given a bedroom to share with the Captain and then two couple once more. Finally arriving to the Breen homeworld, the Klingon ship rendez vous with the Syndicate one. KARYN DAX-WOLFE and TUCKER DORR are placed into a cell with KATAL. The children explain what has happened and Katal is happy to know they are alive but worried about what they future has in store. Pah-Wraith Plots Second Week Finally finding the boy they have been searching for EISHA EVANEL and ARJOL opt for a grab and run approach and burst into the home of YAEL LYKOI and YAEL HANNA. The boy asks many questions and appears to know nothing of the Cardassians/Bajorans. Surprise LYKOI came willingly, EVANEL has a discussion with him and tells him about his father Dukat and the Pah-Wraiths. The child shows some signs of being possessed. #04 April, 2379 2379 #04 2379 #04